comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones
|1}}/encabezado}} RuneScape Wiki 1 :Hola, la solicitud está declinada, por favor revisa requisitos de adopción para ver lo que tienes que cumplir. Si más adelante consideras que cumples los requisitos antes citados contesta en esta misma solicitud. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:41 19 dic 2012 (UTC) RuneScape Wiki 2 :Hola, la solicitud está declinada, por favor revisa requisitos de adopción para ver lo que tienes que cumplir. Si más adelante consideras que cumples los requisitos antes citados contesta en esta misma solicitud. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:41 19 dic 2012 (UTC) RuneScape Wiki 3 :Hola, la solicitud está declinada, por favor revisa requisitos de adopción para ver lo que tienes que cumplir. Si más adelante consideras que cumples los requisitos antes citados contesta en esta misma solicitud. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:41 19 dic 2012 (UTC) :Muy buenas, Zeist. Leí los requisitos,y quisiera refutar la desición. Puedo demostrar que (al menos yo) cumplo con los requisitos en su parte más concisa: *''No hay ediciones de otros usuarios'' - La última edición, con excepción de la mía, fue el 17 de Noviembre (hace más de 1 mes). Antes de ésa, sólo han habido 5 ediciones en casi 1 semana. *''Los administradores han estado inactivos por más de 30 días'' - La última vez que un Admin se conectó (Systemx) fue el 31 de Mayo; y la última edición de un Admin (Zebaahx fue el 16 de Mayo. *''No has fundado, adoptado o recibido permisos de administrador en otro wiki en los últimos 30 días'' - Revisen mis contribuciones en cualquier Wiki que participe, no creo que encuentren nada relacionado... *''Has editado en el wiki durante al menos una semana'' - Durante la semana del 4 de Octubre al 10 de Octubre, y en esta semana también he reiniciado las labores ne la Wiki. ::"Durante una semana" son todos los días de la semana. Editaste el 18 de septiembre, el 4 de octubre y el 8 de octubre del año pasado en páginas de discusión y de usuario. Presentar estos datos después de un año para pretender adoptar un wiki es hacer el ridículo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:19 20 dic 2012 (UTC) *''Has creado al menos una nueva página'' - [1] y [2]. Por igual, mi compañero MageHunt realizó: [3], [4] y [5]. *''Actualmente estás editando en el wiki'' - Mis últimas contribuciones son de hoy, de ayer y de la semana pasada. Por igual, mi compañero MageHunt también está actualmente contribuyendo (ver arriba). ::Acabas de empezar como quien dice. A fecha de mi firma solo tienes 8 ediciones, es un número muy bajo para adoptar un wiki y las dos únicas ediciones hechas en artículos son posteriores a tu solicitud de ayer. Cuando la presentaste tu solicitud apenas llegaban a 4 ó 5. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:19 20 dic 2012 (UTC) *''El contenido que aportas es compatible con la licencia CC-BY-SA'' - Casi todas nuestras ediciones han sido tomadas de nuestra Wiki, y creadas previamente ahí por nosotros. Por lo tanto, cuentan con nuestro permiso como autores. *''Estás haciendo el esfuerzo de mantener el contacto con otros usuarios'' - Ver la discusión de hace 1 año [1] y la respuesta en [2], en especial esta última parte: "Mas bien, recomendaría o bien un translado total de los articulos importantes de mi wikia a su wikia, y la posterior inactivación de la antigua para hacer la suya "La wikia oficial de RuneScape en Español", o simplemente enfocarnos en "mi wikia" y dejar la suya de lado. Espero su respuesta pronta--Teku_ 04:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC)" ::Mantener el contacto con los usuarios, si los hay, se refiere en darles la bienvenida, atender sus dudas y crear comunidad para desarrollar el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:19 20 dic 2012 (UTC) *''Mantén el wiki bajo vigilancia y al día'' - Estamos actualmente (y, debo admitir, debido al interés de adoptarla) editando constantemente la Wikia. --See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 19:10 20 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Ahora tienes 8 ediciones. Cuando presentaste tu solicitud ayer (el día 19 de este mes), en ese día tus contribuciones eran solo de 5 en total, tres de ellas en página de usuario y discusión de usuario ¡de hace un año! y la cuarta haciendo spam que luego deshiciste. No se exige un número concreto de ediciones pero esos números son irrisorios para pretender adoptar un wiki. Cuando se dice que has editado durante una semana, es evidentemente todos los días de la semana y ediciones substanciales que aporten contenido al wiki. Se tiene que ver constancia. Deja de hacer refutaciones sin sentido y mantén la actividad durante todos los días de una semana en artículos y podrás adoptar. Los demás compañeros tendrán que avisar en sus propias solicitudes cuando cumplan los requisitos. Cuando revisé ayer sus ediciones ni siquiera habían participado en el wiki. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:19 20 dic 2012 (UTC) PKMN :El administrador y burócrata Alvarodarkray editó el 8 de este mes, por lo que se considera activo y tendrías que pedírselo a él. El administrador y burócrata Alecrán está activo en Wikia, su última edición es de ayer, por lo que también puedes contactar con él. Tampoco estás tú solo editando, se ven nuevos usuarios en cambios recientes, puedes aprovechar para contactar con ellos y crear comunidad. Un saludo y mucha suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:37 21 dic 2012 (UTC) :Perdón Zeist no me fije en alecran quizas me de puesto. Ronoa Mi perfil Muro de mensajes Contribuciones 19:25 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Final Fantasy :Fuiste nombrado administrador hace una semana. Ver requisitos de adopción. Igualmente puedes seguir contribuyendo como usuario y cuando hayan pasado 30 días desde que fuiste nombrado administrador en cualquier otro wiki volver a solicitarlo. También se lo puedes pedir al burócrata Cheke que se conectó el 13 de este mes. Mucha suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:50 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Dinotren :Irenuca2003, ¿puedes por favor poner el enlace al wiki que quieres adoptar dentro de la plantilla? Es en donde dice "Enlace". --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:16 21 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Zeist lo he puesto yo Ronoa Mi perfil Muro de mensajes Contribuciones 19:26 21 dic 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, entonces la solicitud está en curso y se revisará dentro de una semana. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:51 21 dic 2012 (UTC) ::::√ Hola, la solicitud está concedida, mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:27 28 dic 2012 (UTC) ::::: Muchas gracias :) 20:13 28 dic 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 Pecezuelos Wiki :Tú no puedes adoptar ningún wiki, no cumples los requisitos ya que has vandalizado en gran cantidad de wikis, tienes varios bloqueos locales y también has estado bloqueado globalmente. -- 17:59 21 dic 2012 (UTC) ::↑↑↑↑... --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:45 21 dic 2012 (UTC) The King of Fighters Wiki :Hola, un cordial saludo. Cumples todos los requisitos solo hay que confirmar que el usuario Link 1478 está de acuerdo y ya estará listo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:52 26 dic 2012 (UTC) :Oki-doki, ya le deje el mensaje en su Discucion. Solo hay que esperar a que me responda. :Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido 03:31 28 dic 2012 (UTC) :Listo el Usuario ya repondio pero via Chat de Mortal Kombat Wiki. He aqui la imagen Archivo:Link1478_Acceo.png Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido 01:46 1 ene 2013 (UTC) ::No admito capturas de pantalla de chats como prueba, lo siento pero no creo que sea tan difícil dejar una respuesta en una página siendo que somos editores en Wikia ¿no? Las imágenes se pueden retocar por lo que aprovecho para dejar claro que, salvo que diga lo contrario, no aceptaré capturas de pantalla como prueba para las solicitudes. Además su respuesta es ambigua para mí, pues no me confirma a que se refiere con ese "sip". Si no contesta en los próximas días/horas me haré cargo de tu solicitud sin contar con su opinión. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:01 1 ene 2013 (UTC) :::PD:No sé si lo notas pero tu firma ocupa más que los propios mensajes que dejas y se hace difícil distinguirlos. Estaría bien si hicieras tu firma de un tamaño similar al texto que escribes. Gracias y feliz año. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:01 1 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Lo que pasa esuqe ya le habia dejado el mensaje de hace mucho tiempo y no contesta y me lo tope en el chat, Y claro deja arreglo mi firma. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido 02:20 2 ene 2013 (UTC) ::::Gracias por arreglar tu firma, ahora se ve mejor. Hay otro usuario, tendrías que preguntarle también. Un saludo y ánimo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:51 3 ene 2013 (UTC) ::::Te refieres a Kyo1016? Ya le deje un mensaje solo hay que esperar... :::: 01:37 4 ene 2013 (UTC) ::::PD: Es sobre los cargos, emm..., Me daran Ambos o solamente el de Administradora, o solo el de Burocrata? Gracias... 22:24 4 ene 2013 (UTC) :::::Primero es administrador/a y cuando llevas un mes como administradora puedes solicitar burócrata. Más información en requisitos para ser burócrata. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:31 8 ene 2013 (UTC) :::::Bien creo que ya me contesto en mi blog que hice sobre dicho tema, puedes revisarlo Aqui ::::: 01:34 11 ene 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ya he visto que los editores más activos están de acuerdo así que está concedido. Mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:49 12 ene 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yay! Muchas Gracias ñ_ñ 00:02 13 ene 2013 (UTC) Avatar Wiki 04:15 23 dic 2012 (UTC) EDITO: Estoy al tanto de que el burócrata actual se registró hace poco menos de un día, pero pueden ver en su muro que no planea editar en un futuro cercano, y no ha respondido a los mensajes que le he dejado en el pasado. De nuevo, gracias. -- 04:27 23 dic 2012 (UTC) }} :Hola, solicitud concedida. Avatarinmyhead dejó de ser burócrata por lo que da igual que se hubiese conectado. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:04 26 dic 2012 (UTC) ::¡Muchas gracias y felices fiestas! -- 14:34 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Bakuman Wiki :Hola Molon jajaja, sigue así y en unos días podrás adoptar el wiki. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:17 26 dic 2012 (UTC) ::√ Solicitud concedida. Mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:33 30 dic 2012 (UTC) RuneScape Wiki 4 :Hola MageHunt, mantén tu actividad y en unos días más podrás adoptar. Mientras, quizá te interese contactar con algunos de los administradores y burócratas pues aunque lleven mucho tiempo inactivos, algunos se conectaron hace poco y te pueden apoyar o dar el permiso de administrador directamente. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:26 26 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Hola, la solicitud está concedida, mucha suerte con el wiki. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:38 28 dic 2012 (UTC) Dino Crisis Wiki en español :Hola, no necesitas el rango de burócrata para mejorar el wiki. El cargo de burócrata sirve para dar y quitar poderes a otros usuarios, si solamente hay uno él mismo puede presentar aquí su solicitud de adopción. Para ser burócrata tu comunidad tiene que estar de acuerdo y hay que presentar un enlace a la página en donde se vea el acuerdo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:29 27 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Tienes razon pero ese usuario fue quien me dio la idea de ser burocrata aqui esta el enlace que se necesita: http://es.esdinocrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Crisdelta :::Concedido, mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:12 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Wiki MSPaint Adventures :Hola Pacifuq, hay más usuarios editando recientemente por lo que te sugiero que o bien contactes con ellos para ver si están de acuerdo en que obtengas el rango de administrador, o inicies un foro o blog sobre tu interés en adoptar el wiki para que los que quieran opinen en los comentarios. Cuando tengas la confirmación de los usuarios presenta aquí un enlace. Un saludo y mucha suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:14 30 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Apoyo vía twitter, él es el único usuario activo en la wiki además de mí, el otro usuario está incontactable desde hace días. Saludos. --Pacifuq (muro) 22:11 30 dic 2012 (UTC) :::El apoyo te lo tienen que dar en Wikia, no sirve una página externa. Si miras la lista de usuarios verás que hay tres usuarios que editaron en los últimos días, dos de ellos son nuevos. Contacta con ellos por favor (aunque sepas que no van a contestar). --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:56 31 dic 2012 (UTC) ::::Sin actividad desde el 6 de enero. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:58 16 feb 2013 (UTC) :::::Solicito revisión de la solicitud, quiero volver con el proyecto tras un parón por motivos personales pero no hay más usuarios activos y no sé como realizar la votación. Saludos. --Pacifuq (muro) 18:50 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Futbolpedia :√ Hola Leo, la solicitud está concedida, mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:52 31 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Oye Zeist, Muchas gracias por la aceptacion, te prometo hacer lo posible por mejorarla y hacerla crecer, muchas gracias :D --Leo Hatake (muro) 00:22 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Animes Wiki :Bueno ya sabes que hace falta que presentes un enlace a la página en donde se vea que la comunidad está a favor. La votación debe de ser clara, no sirven votos anónimos ni tampoco encuestas. Para que la votación sea válida tiene que verse una lista de votos a favor (o en contra), o con comentarios que digan sí/no estoy a favor, con el nombre de usuario que lo votó al lado de su voto/comentario. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:03 3 ene 2013 (UTC) :Blog de Encuesta NataliaELF13 en Drama Wiki/JYJ y TVXQ/VKLyrics/Visual Kei/Vampire Knight 10:44 4 ene 2013 (UTC) :Cuando va a responder a mi solicitud? para saber NataliaELF13 en Drama Wiki/JYJ y TVXQ/VKLyrics/Visual Kei/Vampire Knight 18:31 11 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Concedido. Mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:04 13 ene 2013 (UTC) Reborn Wiki :Hola Syyrus, el ragno de burócrata tiene su utilidad cuando hay una comunidad activa y usuarios a los que se necesita nombrar administradores, por ahora apenas hay una comunidad definida por lo que realmente no lo necesitas por el momento. Cuando tengas una comunidad activa a tu favor estaré más que encantado de darte el flag. Un saludo y muchos ánimos con el futuro de tu wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:20 10 ene 2013 (UTC) El mentalista 15:30 10 ene 2013 (UTC)}} :Cuban, en este caso como la adopción no es por trabajo, debes contactar con el burócrata (que inició sesión por última vez hoy mismo) y esperar una semana para ver si responde, en caso de no hacerlo, Zeist te dará la adopción ya que de resto cumples todos los requisitos, suerte! -- 23:13 10 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Tengo una pregunta. Cierto es que el burócrata se conectó, pero en el wiki ni se dignó a editar desde hace dos años. A decir verdad, el wiki estaba vacío (poco más que 2 artículos "útiles), y si se conectó es porque vio cambios en el wiki, incluyendo en su página de usuario (le redirigí como subpáginas de usuario plantillas que no debían existir "fuera" de la misma), y por eso se conectó, porque editar no ha editado nada. ::La pregunta era... ¿pese a desentenderse de todo desde hace dos años (aunque se haya conectado AHORA al llegar yo), debo hablar con él? -- 09:24 11 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Él te puede dar todos los permisos directamente (burócrata y administrador). Está activo en Wikia, luego es muy probable que lea tu mensaje. :::Además, al hablar con el usuario atraes de nuevo su atención sobre el wiki que fundó, y en el mejor de los casos, quien sabe si servirá para que recupere el interés y continuéis colaborando juntos. :::Si tras hablar con el usuario ignora el mensaje y se sigue desentendiendo, estará reconfirmando su desinterés por el wiki y no podrá hacer cualquier tipo de reclamación sobre tu adopción. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:26 11 ene 2013 (UTC) ::::En vista de que tras más de una semana no ha contestado a tu mensaje, ya tienes vía libre para adoptar este wiki. Mucha suerte :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:21 21 ene 2013 (UTC) Windows :Tu última edición allí es del 15 de noviembre y uno de los requisitos es estar editando actualmente, es decir, en el momento de presentar la solicitud. Vuelve cuando estés editando y mantengas una actividad constante. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:09 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Super Mario Wiki :Añado el dato de que me he puesto en contacto con Frio123 indicándole que 3 de los 6 votos no son válidos dado que los usuarios Mario12345678, Gamesbot y Daisy Aran no editaron el foro para votar [ fuente ], por tanto deberá preguntarles de nuevo a quién votan, y en un lugar que nos puedan enlazar (ya sean sus muros de mensajes, o reabriendo la votación). :También apunto el dato de que si esto vuelve a ocurrir la votación se dará como nula y la solicitud será declinada, no se pueden añadir votos de parte de otros usuarios sin enlaces que demuestren qué han votado. -- 02:07 12 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Bueno tal y como lo dijo Oliver0796, les dejo los enlaces de su afirmación de los votos: [1], [2], [3]. ::Con sus votos ya afirmados ya todo queda arreglado, perdonen por las fallas Saludos --Frio 123 01:29 13 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Bien, Zeist Antilles responderá tu solicitud lo antes que le sea posible, ten en cuenta que debido al error que cometiste echaremos un vistazo al wiki cada x tiempo para ver cómo van las cosas ;) -- 01:35 13 ene 2013 (UTC) ::::√ Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:37 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Hellsing Wiki :Falta el enlace al wiki por favor. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:37 15 ene 2013 (UTC) ::El enlace de la Wiki es esta http://es.alucardhelsing.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Hellsing :::El enlace que has puesto, se pone simplemente así: es.alucardhelsing :::Para adoptar un wiki hay que leer y cumplir los requisitos, entre los que se incluyen haber editado, y tú aún no has participado en el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:35 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Person of Interest :Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:17 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go :Fundaste esta wiki hace menos de una semana, ¿tienes intención de seguir con ese proyecto? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 19 ene 2013 (UTC) :Yo no he creado eso -.-'' probablemente seria mi primo le gusta liar con mis cosas. 08:30 20 ene 2013 (UTC)'' ::Da igual quien digas que ha sido otro, el que aparece como fundador es la cuenta Ronoa2000. Revisa por favor los Términos de Uso, especialmente el segundo párrafo de la sección Membresía. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:27 20 ene 2013 (UTC) :Zeist tu pues borrarla? 08:35 20 ene 2013 (UTC) ::No, pero tú sí puedes solicitar al Staff que la borre mediante Especial:Contactar/close-wiki en esa wiki. Cuando esté borrada, o hayan transcurrido 30 días desde que la fundaste podrás optar a la adopción. Avísame aquí mismo por favor, mientras tanto lo marco como declinado. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:27 20 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Zeist ya envie el mensaje al staff por ahi ¿Cuanto tardaran? 15:30 20 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Con Este wiki cerrado cumplo todos los requisitos de adopción. }} 21:35 25 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Solicitud concedida, mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:47 25 ene 2013 (UTC) Wiki League of Legends :Revisa por favor los requisitos para adoptar. Se requiere que estés editando en la actualidad y tu última edición allí es del 14 de diciembre. Lo marco como declinado, cuando retomes la actividad y quieras adoptar avísame aquí mismo por favor. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:27 20 ene 2013 (UTC) Monster Hunter :Solicitud concedida. La palabra la han tenido tus compañeros del wiki y tus ediciones. Un saludo.--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:15 20 ene 2013 (UTC) :Muchísimas gracias Zeist. :) Una pregunta, ¿cómo podría lograr ser burócrata?. RayoAtronador (muro) 19:20 20 ene 2013 (UTC) :Rayo para ser burócrata debes llevar un mes de admin y los users de la wiki estar de acuerdo 19:47 20 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Gracias Ronoa. Rayo puedes verlo en los requisitos de adopción. Mucha suerte con el wiki :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:55 20 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Vale, entendido, gracias a los dos por aclarar mis dudas. :) RayoAtronador (muro) 15:51 21 ene 2013 (UTC) Koytl :Lo siento, hace poco fuiste bloqueado permanentemente y por lo tanto no eres apto para adoptar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:47 26 ene 2013 (UTC) Habbo :Ayer fundaste un wiki de Habbo por lo que no eres apto para adoptar ningún wiki hasta dentro de 30 días. Revisa por favor los requisitos de adopción para más información. Mientras lo que sí puedes hacer es contactar con tu administrador para que se ocupe del vandalismo y spam, y si está inactivo y no responde contacta entonces con el VSTF para que hagan limpieza. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:43 28 ene 2013 (UTC) Sonic Wiki http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d28/dreamer218/TailsMediumAni.gif ¡Vale! 03:16 29 ene 2013 (UTC) :Disculpa, pero el enlace que añadiste estaba erroneo. Solo debes añadir los parametros de interwiki del sitio, por ejemplo, si se llama es.sonic.wikia.com, solo añades es.sonic.wikia.com. Lo demás, creo que esta bien, espero y concedan tu solicitud. Saludos. ::Gracias Pintor Smeargle. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:27 29 ene 2013 (UTC) :Hola Vale MMSJTC, un administrador se considera inactivo cuando han pasado 30 días. El burócrata editó el 5 de enero por lo que puedes contactar con él para solicitarle el rango de administrador. A parte de eso, y si no te contesta, tendrías que preguntar a todos los usuarios de tu wiki si están de acuerdo en que seas administrador, puedes hacer una consulta en un foro o en tu blog y cuando tengas un claro consenso a tu favor preséntalo aquí con un enlace a la página. ¡Mucha suerte! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:27 29 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Hola, ah ok, disculpame no me habia dado cuenta, pero intentaré darle mi petición al burócrata de mi wiki :P :::Hola de nuevo, han pasado unos 20 días sin tener noticias de tu consulta a los usuarios de tu wiki sobre tu adopción, por lo que entiendo que actualmente no te interesa. Si cambias de parecer puedes avisar aquí mismo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:35 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Coldplay http://images.wikia.com/es.gta/images/thumb/d/d3/Frank_Thoms.png/140px-Frank_Thoms.png 05:11 2 feb 2013 (UTC) :Solicitud arreglada 07:57 2 feb 2013 (UTC) ::Gracias↑↑. Frank Thoms reviso en unos días. Mantén la actividad. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:15 3 feb 2013 (UTC) :::Declinado: sin actividad desde el 3 de febrero. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:51 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Driver Enciclopedia :Hilo:38037#2. Además llevas tiempo editando de manera constante por lo que ya tienes la solicitud concedida. Mucha suerte con el wiki que acabas de adoptar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:34 3 feb 2013 (UTC) My Little Pony :Mientras haya un burócrata activo, como es el caso, yo no puedo intervenir así. Si contáis con el apoyo de la comunidad, muéstrale el blog a tu burócrata y de parte de la comunidad, solicítale que ascienda al adm. elegido. Si tras una semana después de habérselo pedido de forma explícita no os da ninguna contestación, entonces sí que puedo intervenir. En ese caso y ya que la solicitud la has hecho en nombre de otro, que el admin elegido confirme aquí que está de acuerdo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:35 5 feb 2013 (UTC) ::PD: Las encuestas no se pueden tomar en consideración para una votación ya que no se sabe quienes votaron. Lo que cuenta son los comentarios que muestran claramente el voto a favor de un usuario identificado. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:35 5 feb 2013 (UTC) :::Buenos Días, tardes, o noches, vine a confirmar la solicitud que ha hecho mi amigo Admin. de el wiki My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, para ascenderme al rango de burócrata, PD: se pidió este rango con fines únicamente de ayudar a crecer y proteger a dicho Wiki y no por motivos personales o de obtener más "poder", como repito es con fines de ayudar y no con fines envidiosos. Dj Fir3sh0t 23:21 5 feb 2013 (UTC) ::::Hola de nuevo, el burócrata tuvo raras ausencias (hasta llegando al mes) seguidas de una edición casual y como editó el 22, le dejé un mensaje el 2 de febrero y ahora le dejaré otro mensaje con el enlace del Blog y lo que sucede (Ya que dices de forma explícita)... y con el tema de la encuesta, bueno saberlo, algunos usuarios se animaron a comentar, no sé si eso basta. Gracias por tu atención Tspkl (disc) 00:58 6 feb 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, cuando lo creas conveniente avisa aquí. Mucha suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:39 14 feb 2013 (UTC) Simspedia :Hola Chamaleon, en general siempre hay que intentar que las decisiones importantes se hagan mediante consenso de cuantos más usuarios mejor. Efectivamente el burócrata respondió a tu pregunta y como su última edición está dentro de los 30 días se le considera activo por lo que tenéis que seguir tratando el tema entre vosotros, lo mismo se aplica en relación al hilo:38462. Si el burócrata continúase estando inactivo sin responder, o dando largas, entonces sí que podrías avisar aquí para resolver el tema, siempre según lo que diga la comunidad. Lo marco como pendiente hasta saber noticias. Le deseo a la comunidad mucha suerte. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:56 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Call of Duty Wiki :Por favor confirma el enlace al wiki que quieres adoptar, ya que no lo has puesto. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:56 9 feb 2013 (UTC) ::Es este el Wiki --DaNIuS:98 (muro) 00:30 10 feb 2013 (UTC) :::El fundador (y único burócrata) se conectó el 8 de febrero, hace dos días, por lo que si le escribes un mensaje es probable que lo lea. Ponte en contacto con él y solícitale lo que pides aquí. Si en una semana no responde avisa aquí mismo para atender tu solicitud. Te recuerdo que en caso de haber más usuarios registrados editando tienen que darte su apoyo para que seas admin y tienes que presentar aquí un enlace a la página de votaciones. Mucha suerte, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:26 10 feb 2013 (UTC) ::::Al conectarse el burócrata hace dos días se considera como "activo", por lo que le dejé un mensaje en su página de discusión sobre mi intención de convertirme en admin. del Wiki en cuestión. Y al parecer, veo que el Wiki no tiene páginas de votación. Sin embargo, otro usuario registrado que editó recientemente me dió su apoyo en mi página de discusión. -- DaNIuS:98 (muro) 18:23 10 feb 2013 (UTC) :::::Las páginas de votación las haces tú mismo, son cualquier página en la que plantees un tema y los usuarios dejen su voto (mediante firma) a favor o en contra, normalmente se hacen en páginas del espacio de nombres de proyecto o del foro, o en un blog, en ese caso no hace falta firma. Tienen que ser votos claros (a favor o en contra) y de usuarios identificados. Te muestro un ejemplo antiguo y otro reciente: w:c:es.digimon:Foro:Nuevo_administrador w:c:es.digimon:Hilo:45436 --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:49 10 feb 2013 (UTC) :::::He escrito una página en el foro para dejar claras mis intenciones de adoptar el Wiki, por lo que creo que hecho lo que me dijiste. :::::Puse el tema en votación, les manifesté que dejaran un mensaje en el Foro. O bien dejasen un entrada en mi página de discusión ó en mi Blog. DaNIuS:98 (muro) 22:52 11 feb 2013 (UTC)DaNIuS:98DaNIuS:98 (muro) 22:52 11 feb 2013 (UTC) ::::::Avisa cuando lo creas conveniente. Mucha suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:39 14 feb 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hola, lo creo conveniente ahora. ::::::He dejado una entrada en el foro "muerto" dándoles a aclarecer mis intenciones de adoptar el Wiki como admin. ::::::La entrada no ha sido respondida. Sin embargo, dos usuarios me dieron su aprobación de que adopte el Wiki en mi página de discusión y en mi Blog. ::::::Como me has dicho, le dejado un mensaje en su página de discusión al fundador (y único burócrata) dejándole claro sobre mis mis intenciones de adoptar el Wiki. Se va a cumplir una semana de escribirle en su página de discusión y aún no hay respuestas por parte de él. ::::::A pesar de que se considera "activo" al registrarse el pasado 8 de Febrero, no ha hecho ediciones en más de 30 días (sin mencionar meses). Ve aquí ::::::Además, desde que te he escrito mi solicitud he mantenido mi actividad diaria en el Wiki (Con páginas nuevas como por ejemplo ésta) sin mencionar las otras 10 páginas que he creado antes de envíar la solicitud. ::::::Espero confirmación definitiva. Saludos DaNIuS:98 (muro) 23:59 15 feb 2013 (UTC)DaNIuS:98DaNIuS:98 (muro) 23:59 15 feb 2013 (UTC) :::::::Adopción concedida. Mucha suerte con al wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:32 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Windows Wiki en Español }} :No has puesto el enlace a tu wiki y no puedo suponer a cual te refieres. Por favor añade el enlace a la plantilla o pon aquí mismo su dirección URL. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:54 10 feb 2013 (UTC) ::Perdón por no ponerlo, se me había olvidado, es este: http://es.windows.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Jaithyplosion -- Be the best (muro) 13:23 11 feb 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, reviso en una semana, sigue así. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:32 11 feb 2013 (UTC) ::::PD: Primero se solicita administrador, burócrata es para más adelante y cuando lo requiere la comunidad. Puedes leerlo en los requisitos para ser burócrata. Otro saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:00 11 feb 2013 (UTC) :::::Hola, tus contribuciones se ven bien pero llevas una semana sin editar, para adoptar se requiere mostrar un interés más constante. Si retomas la actividad avisa aquí para comprobar de nuevo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:14 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Dexterpedia :Hola Playsonic2, tengo que declinar la solicitud pues se requiere que haya una comunidad a favor para que ese flag sea útil. Si lo necesitas para retirar el permiso al otro admin inactivo puedes solicitarlo mediante especial:contactar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:38 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Wiki Highschool of the Dead .}} :Cuando tengas la aprobación de tu comunidad presenta aquí un enlace a la página/blog de votación. Mucha suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:37 15 feb 2013 (UTC) ::*Hilo:38813 --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:26 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Wiki Mi niñera es un vampiro :Hola Vicent160802, una pregunta, ¿sabes por qué te bloquearon indefinidamente aquí? Ya que antes el mismo que te bloqueó te dio las gracias. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:22 16 feb 2013 (UTC) ::Hilo:38834, Hilo:38769 Reviso en una semana. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:48 16 feb 2013 (UTC) ::Entiendo --Vicent160802 Autos Wikia hola, me gustaria adoptar el wiki atuos wikia Teomircoli1 (muro) 20:14 17 feb 2013 (UTC) :Hola Teomircoli1, mantén la actividad y reviso en una semana. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:26 17 feb 2013 (UTC)